


More than one way to say I Love You (OHANA MEANS FAMILY)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Childhood Memories, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Proposes, Friendship, Gen, Last day of school, M/M, Memories, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: The school erupted in chorus, and everyone started running towards the exit, but even though the noise was deafening, all Stiles could hear was Boyd’s voice and the tangible relief in it. “We did. We survived high school.”





	More than one way to say I Love You (OHANA MEANS FAMILY)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello!
> 
> I’m graveltotempo, aka fraybanes on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all still here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination

The sun was shining bright and strong in the sky on the last official day of Beacon Hills High. 

Stiles found himself and the rest of the pack standing at the end of the hallway, the entire room vibrating in anticipation and excitement. Excitement, yes, but also a vague sense of nostalgia was tinging the room.

The spark looked from Greenburg to Chelsea, to Coach Finstock and Mr Harris, to the rest of the seniors in the school. That was it. The _last_ day. The last sentence of their highschool chapter. An entire section of their life finished.

He felt Isaac’s hand on his and he looked at the older teen with a grateful smile. The blond beta arched his eyebrows in silent question. Stiles shrugged, hoping to convey that there wasn’t nothing to worry about.

He was just… not as ready as he thought he was going to be. He maybe hadn’t spent as long in that school as the rest of the pack, but that was where he met them – _again_ , but that was semantics.

It was where they had made a fool of Mr Harris, where they had helped Malia, where he fought with Aiden and Ethan, where half of the monsters of the week decided to stay. In other words, it had almost become home.

“10, 9, 8…” The school started counting down, and Stiles shook his head again. For whatever it was worth, he was going to miss high school. A little bit.

“7, 6, 5…” Erica gripped tight his other hand, and when he looked at her, there was the brightest smile on her face, even though small tears were falling down her cheeks.

“4, 3…” Boyd and Jackson walked towards them, Lydia, Allison and Scott moving with them.

“2, 1…” They were all huddled around him, some of them laughing, some of them sniffling.

“0!!! DRRRRIIIIIN!” 

The school erupted in chorus, and everyone started running towards the exit, but even though the noise was deafening, all Stiles could hear was Boyd’s voice and the tangible relief in it. “We did. We _survived_ high school.”

And for some reason, that’s what made Stiles start crying.

* * *

“Where exactly did you say we’re going?” asked Stiles again, looking a little worried at the two people in front of the car. They had all but dragged him towards the car after they had their very pathetic _moment_ in the school, and then they had driven away without even asking him if he had any other plan.

Of course, he did trust Scott and Lydia, but he had enough sense of self-preservation to be wary of the huge grin on both their faces. He had seen that expression on Scott’s face enough times that he had begun to fear it. After all, they had known each other for almost 15 years now.

Yup. 15 years and 10 tonnes of sand before, Stiles Stilinski fell into Scott McCall’s life.

_ + _

_ “Fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty six,” Stiles’ face was one of pure concentration as he slowly dropped one pebble after the other, the white stones shining brightly in the sun.  _

_ He was so engrossed in his counting that he didn’t even notice the other boy in the park until he heard a voice calling for him. “Scott? Are you okay, baby?” _

_ Stiles had turned around in curiosity and stared, in utmost confusion, at the little boy sitting in the sand, his face transfixed in awe as he took in Stiles’ pebbles. _

_ “Your mom is calling you. It’s rude not answering her.” He commented, and that snapped him out of his reverie. Scott just waved at his mother, but his eyes never left Stiles’ a dimpled smile appearing on his face. _

_ “Hey. I’ve never seen you here.” He greeted, tilting his head to the side. “Who are you?” _

_ Stiles puffed his chest out, and smirked. “My name is Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski. It’s okay if you can’t pronounce it, mummy said only smart people who matter will be able to and it’s okay if you’re not smart. You can call me Stiles, that’s easier, it starts with the letter  _ S _just like your name. See, it’s S-S-Scott, S-S-Stiles.” He told him, exaggerating the hiss._

_ “You talk really  _ really _fast.” Said Scott. “Are you new here?”_

_ The other boy shook his head. “No. I went to the new shop with mummy and she told me to not go very far away. So, I got the pebbles and put them down so she can find me. Like in the story of Hansel and Gretel.” He explained. _

_ “I read Hansel and Gretel! It’s the story from the library!” Beamed Scott. Then he pointed at the sand where he was playing. “Let’s make the house like the one in the story!” _

_ Stiles rolled his eyes, hands on his waist. “We can’t. we don’t have sugar canes, chocolate, icing-” _

_ Scott pouted, and turned his back on Stiles. “Well, I’m gonna build it anyway.”  _

_ Stiles let out an aggravated sound, and glared at him for a few seconds, before sitting down next to him. “I can help, if you want.” He said, almost flippant. “My mom works in a nursery with lots of books and I know all of them. So, I also know how to make a house or a castle.” _

_ Scott lit up. “Wow! My mommy works at the sick people house, and my daddy, he works for the FBI which is like the police, but it’s very special. But shhh. It’s a secret.” _

_ “You can’t just tell people your secrets! You only tell them to your best friends!” Stiles sounded exasperated by Scott, but it all went away when the boy gave him a huge smile. _

_ “Well then, we’ll just have to become best friends forever.” _

_ And they did. _

+

And Lydia? He had known her for about the same length of time, and the only thing that had never changed in her, was her un-waverable sense of pride.

+

_ “Dad, I don’t think you understand!” Stiles’ eyes were wide open as he stared at his father from the passenger seat. “Lydia Martin lives here.” _

_ Sheriff Stilinski would have snorted if he hadn’t been so tense about the entire situation. Of course, he knew Lydia Martin lived here. She was the one who made the call after all. And the fact that a 4 years old child called the police concerned him as much as thinking what would Stiles react to the entire situation. _

_ When the cruiser pulled over, the girl was standing at the front door of her house, a duffel bag in her hands, and a fiery expression on her face, almost too serious for her age. _

_ Stiles let out a squeal, and before the sheriff could tell him to stay still, he was out of the car and next to the girl. Lydia gave him a considering look, before turning towards the police officer. _

_ “Grandmama started screaming again, and grandpapa keeps making her bleed by throwing stuff at her. He says that he won’t let her ruin the Martin family by making his daughter and grand-daughter become a screeching banshee like her.” She explained dutifully, and the only sign of distress was the way she was clutching the duffel bag. _

_ The Sheriff nodded, and motioned to the other deputies to go in the house, before smiling at Lydia. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’ll make sure everything is sorted out. A deputy will take you to the station-” _

_ “I wanna go with him.” She said, pointing at Stiles. The Sheriff hadn’t even realised, but his son was now holding her duffel bag while she was clutching on his hand really tight. It was obvious that she wanted to cry, but she wasn’t going to do so in front of him. _

_ So he left her with him, and when half an hour later he returned to the cruiser to see Lydia sniffling in her sleep with her head on Stiles’ lap, he didn’t say a word.  _

_ It was Stiles who spoke. His face was serious and determined. “I will make sure Lydia will never be sad again.” He promised, and the sheriff couldn’t be prouder of him. _

* * *

“Right. Get out of my car now, Stilinski.” Said Lydia, coming to a stop in front of the police station. 

The boy frowned at her. “What are we doing here?” he asked in confusion, but instead of an answer, he got his door opened by a smiling Allison and a bored looking Jackson.

Now he was just more suspicious. Things with Allison had kind of been really awkward ever since he found out they were siblings, and him and Jackson had a really confusing relationship going on.

So, he just shrugged and linked arms with the two, pretending not to notice Lydia and Scott’s inconspicuous high five, and just let guide him, remembering the first time he and the _real_ Jackson had met.

+

_ “Have you finished your card already?” asked Stiles, hoping to copy a little from her.  _

_ Lydia glared at him. “You have to do it yourself, Stilinski. Like everybody else.” _

_ The brunette had huffed, before pointing at Jackson. “Well, he’s not doing it, so…” _

_ “Everybody knows Whittemore doesn’t have a mummy.” Sneered Aiden, from where he was sitting behind Stiles.  _

_ A couple of kid snickered at that, while Jackson’s shoulders dropped a little. _

_ Stiles frowned and turned to face Aiden. “He does too. And at least his mommy isn’t ashamed of him like yours should be.” _

_ Lydia let out a tiny snort at that, while Aiden’s face went red with fury. “Shut up Stilinski, you little piece of-” _

_ Stiles gave him a look of displeasure. “You kiss your mommy with that potty mouth? Now I understand why she never drops you off and lets your dad do it.” _

_ The entire room erupted with laughter at that, while Aiden grew even more annoyed with him. “You need to learn to be quiet.” _

_ “And you need to learn that nobody will like you if you act like a bully. Everyone knows you like Lydia.” He accused him, grinning victoriously when Aiden blushed. _

_ That only made him angrier. He threw his glue stick on the floor and advanced towards Stiles, who, no matter his bravado, took a step backward and prepared himself to get punched. _

_ “Touch Stilinski and I’ll kick you in the face.” Came a voice, and Stiles opened his eyes to see Jackson himself, standing between him and Aiden. _

_ Now, Aiden was big, sure, but Jackson was more evil. He was the most popular boy in the class, and the teachers adored him. Aiden wasn’t stupid enough to actually fight Jackson, so he glared at the two boys and sneered, before going back to his card. _

_ Stiles stuck out his tongue at him, safe behind Jackson, and earned a middle finger for his troubles. Then Jackson turned to face him, looking thoughtful.  _

_ “You might be annoying, but I’ll never hate you.” He decided. And he never did. _

* * *

“Really? Now it’s you guy’s turn?” he was getting a little exasperated now, as Boyd, Erica and Isaac stepped out of the old Hale house. 

The beta trio didn’t even look guilty, not even Isaac. They just waved Allison and Jackson away, before Erica grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the forest.

Stiles glared at her. “Can I at least know what’s going on? And where is Derek? Does he know you’re abducting me? Did Peter put y’all up to this? I swear to god, I will castrate that man, one day.”

“Heard that one before.” Snorted Isaac, and Stiles snickered, remembering where exactly it happened.

+

_ “Goddamit Whittemore, will you at least tell me where are you taking me?” complained Stiles, as the other boy all but dragged him around the school. He had just sat down with Scott when the blond had grabbed him by the arm and stalked out of the room like a man on a mission. _

_ “You know, if you told me where we’re going, then maybe I would come willingly.” He pointed out, but it was like talking to a deaf person by how much attention Jackson spared him. _

_ They finally stopped in a corner of the cafeteria, where a blond kid was sitting by himself, with tears rolling down his cheeks and a confused expression on his face. Jackson glared at Stiles. “Fix it.” He demanded, crossing his arms around his chest. _

_ Stiles scowled. “One of these days I swear I will castrate that guy.” He muttered, and smiled when Isaac gave a wet-snort-laugh at that. “What’s up with you, buddy?” _

_ “T-They took Erica away again. She was so scared, but they didn’t let me come with her. And-” _

_ “Hey, it’s fine. Everything is going to be all right…” _

_ “Isaac.” Sniffled the blond. “My name is Isaac.” _

_ “I’m Stiles. Now, let’s get you to see Erica.” _

_ He made to stand up, but Isaac was pointing at another boy sitting a little further away from him. “Can he come too? Vernon and Erica are best friends forever. She’ll be sad if he’s not there.” _

_ Boyd had looked startled at the suggestion, but Stiles hadn’t even blinked. He had just grinned at him, extending his hand. “Nice to meet ya, Vernon. Now let’s go see Erica.” _

* * *

“We’re here!” called Erica almost vibrating out of her skin in excitement. 

_ Here  _ was, apparently, in the middle of the woods. Stiles had almost expected a party or something by how secret and discreet the whole pack had been, but there was nothing there. 

“Are you sure we are at the right place?” he asked, looking around him. Yup, he couldn’t see much around him, until… “Red string?” he wondered, picking up the stray piece. He tugged at it, and only then he noticed how it wrapped itself all around the trees and branches and bushes.

He turned around to say something to the rest, just to see they had disappeared off somewhere. “Typical.” He muttered darkly, and he was high key sure he heard someone laugh in the distance at that.

Then he picked up the string and started following it, wrapping it around his finger like Theseus going back to Ariana. And like Theseus, Stiles followed the string -yarn, actually – back to his own Ariana. To Derek.

Derek was standing in the middle of a clearing, an almost nervous frown on his face and arms behind his back. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were also standing there, excitement etched in all of their faces.

Boyd was even tapping his foot impatiently, and Jackson almost growled in anticipation. “Follow the damn string, Stilinski.”

The brunette gave him a scowl, before following the last bit of string until he was face to face with the boyfriend. And then, he smiled. “Hey, you.”

The Alpha werewolf smiled back, giving him a forehead kiss. “I love you. I’m surprised you didn’t hex any of the betas while I set this up.”

Stiles smirked, giving them a look. “I was solely tempted, believe me. But where exactly are we?” he asked him.

Derek took a step back and his smile widened in that ‘ _I am glad you asked’_ manner he had so obviously learned from him. 

“15 years ago, a 7 years old werewolf and a 3 years old boy got lost in the woods. Their mother had left them alone for two seconds, and the three-year-old kid had convinced him to go in the forest for some fun. The 7 years old was a bit of a sucker for the younger one, so he promptly went.

When they realised they had got lost, the 3 years old had started crying. His crying had upset the werewolf so much, that his eyes had shifted golden, and surprisingly, that was what calmed him down.

He had looked into the older boy’s eyes and given him a huge smile. ‘They are so pretty. Just like your face.’

The boy had blushed and said that he was pretty too.

And then, the little boy had said… ‘You are pretty, and I am pretty, and we think we’re both pretty, so let’s marry each other! Right here, right now!’

And the werewolf had promised him that when they were both older, when they had both finished high school he would marry him.”

Derek stopped talking for a second, and looked at Stiles, who was staring at him almost in awe and complete shock for once, and gathered the courage he needed. “So, I’m going to ask you, right here and right now… Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, known as Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Stiles stared, almost into shock as Derek went on his knees, a black box open with a silver ring fully in display, glimmering in the fading sun. Derek, who had remembered that silly questions from when he was a baby and transformed into reality. Derek, who had always been there for him, ever since he was nothing other than a fussy and independent toddler. His boyfriend, his mate, his Derek.

He was so not going to cry again. “Derek Jasper Hale,” he started, looking down at the man he loved. “I will always and forever love you. And if you ask me again tomorrow, I’ll say yes. And the day after, I’ll say yes again. And any day you ask me again, I’ll always say yes. So yes, I will marry you.”

Derek’s nervous façade fell to show off the brightest of the smiles, barely containing himself as he put the ring around Stiles’ finger. He could barely make out the pack popping firecrackers and screaming in the background, because all he could see was Stiles. His boyfriend, his mate, his… fiancé. His Stiles.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This is my last work in this series, guys....  
>   
> how would you feel about me making a new series set 5 years or so  
> after? seeing where they @?  
>   
> but honestly thank you for everyone who stood with this series and who  
> love stiles centric fics as much as I do. Guys,,, im gonna tear up I  
> really love you FUCK.  
> Come find me on twitter ([stereksclizzy](https://twitter.com/stereksclizzy))  
> or tumblr ([fraybanes](http://fraybanes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
